HATE TO LOVE ( randy orton and brie bella )
by wwequeenbrie
Summary: i'm not good with summaries so lets just say facts first fact 1 it is a brie an randy orton story 2 it will have jokes 3 drama 4 ,5,6 very interesting ,entertaining
1. Chapter 1

Brie Bella's pov

I was backstage with my twin sister slash best friend slash annoying at times but I still love her with all my heart Nikki. We were watching a match between sheamus and Wade aka Bad News Barret and honestly it was a great match she was on BNB side I was on sheamus's side. After all those almost screaming 'YES' and 'NO' moments and shhing Nikki BNB won and she went all Daniel bryan on me ( he is a cool guy by the way I use to date him in my first 3 years here but no longer). ''WOHOO I'M THE WINNER '' Nikki twerked on me while I rolled my eyes trying not to laugh ''yeah yeah, move out of my way. …ps I made you win'' I jokingly lied as it was now her turn to roll her eyes at me making the classic bella loser sign at me as she moved. Me and Nikki have no matches tonight since it is AJ vs Alicia fox great match especially with Alicia's new crazy side and aj already being crazy so it is a sure fact that it will be complete craziness I will tell you the outcome later on but right now I'm going to find some food #starving.

Randy orton's pov

The match between my great friend Sheamus and Barret was really good I must say even tho sheamus lose. barret and I are great friends as well but sheamus is like my brother. speaking about sheamus here he come "FELLA I GOT MY IRISH ASS BEATEN OUT THERE'' he spoke his accent thick "I see that'' I laughed and continued "but still it was such as close match fella" I mocked him at the end the look on his face was disapproving so I stopped smiling "good thing you had stop smiling Orton. You were right thou. It was a close match ''I simply nodded. I had already made my appearance on RAW so I can finally eat now. "let's go an find some food I'm starving" I stated as sheamus nod and followed me

After what felt like forever we finally reached the food table which was surrounded by many superstars who just looked at me and waved at sheamus 'let's put it this way they don't like me and I don't like them' after all sheamus is a friendly guy. In the mist of it all it had one diva who was coming over by me with a plate in her hand which had food on it already but it seem like she wanted more. It was one of the bellas I'm pretty sure it was Nikki thou I felt like an expert for knowing which bella is which. Back here guys literally bet over which is which but no the viper is always right "can you pass me the baked potatoes please ?" she asked "here you go Nikki" I send handing her the potatoes "thanks and I'm brie" she said while carefully putting the potatoes on her plate. Wait wohoo ! I was wrong I can always tell the Usos apart maybe because of the chest tattoo. Yeah that why ha "are you sure" I asked just to confirm. She place the potatoes down "yeah" brie answered simply and left me 'rude' "hey sheamus, I was rooting for you tonight but instead you made Nikki twerked over me and call me a loser '' she laughed 'I don't see what is soo funny that she had to laugh but Sheamus apparently got the joke and laughed too'. "I wouldn't mind losing to Nikki if she twerked over me after. In fact I'd lose for spite '' Ryder said as some guys approved I just shook my head like brie did "sorry lass but next time" sheamus smiled at her "I know you will win next time." she waved at him an left him blushing a bit. I walked over to him "why are you blushing?" I looked at him not liking the fact that he was blushing something so stupid that Bella said "I'm not'' he said pushing me away a bit an grabbing some food while I stood and wait for him. When he got back I grabbed my food and headed to my dressing room Sheamus behind me. "yeah you were" I had to finish continued the convo I just wanted to know why he blush. Is it because he liked her or what ? "drop it randy ''he bit his chicken "you know I can't, so spill" I looked at my ….well brother "fine I have a bit of a crush on her." he says. I choked why her of all the divas of all the women in the business of all WOMEN? why Brie ? I don't why but I just don't like it "why? Could you tell the difference ? why her not Nikki or Brie? Which one was she again? Why a bella ? why not aj or eva marie she is hot I guess well they say she is ''I swear I just give him a test paper but I wanna find out I really do "so many questions. I don't know why I guess I just like her an yess I could sometimes it is Brie an I don't know why not aj and don't think she is '' he answered all my questions.


	2. Chapter 2

it was blue it was pink i have no idea what im saying


End file.
